Lost
by Gummy Rocks
Summary: Once when Thalia gets kicked out of the hunt her life takes a turn. A change that she did not see coming.A bad one at that. Thico,Percabeth in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Lost

Disclaimer: Hello! I hope you enjoy this story. Sorry about my grammar, it's not my best skill. Read and review flamers are accepted. I say you're not a good author if you are perfect. Sorry, this is short and might come across cheesy to some of you.

It was a normal day in the hunt of Artemis. After waking up, because the sun was peaking through my tent, I got dressed. When I stepped out of my tent, I noticed how nice it was outside. The sun was out and bright; the birds were chirping, and there was not one cloud in the sky.

_This is going to be a good day._ I thought to myself. While going around camp, and peaking into the other tents shouting

"Get up! We are burning day light ladies!"

I made it to Artemis' tent. She had the biggest tent of us all; she had two wolves guarding it instead of one, she was at the head of the camp, and would be the first to know if we were under attack.

"Permission to enter." I said in a sturdy voice.

"Come in Thalia." Lady Artemis spoke, but her voice was different.

"Good morning Artemis." I said bowing then getting back up to give my report.

"It's a nice day today. We should have no trouble with monsters or having to find shelter due to bad weather." I said but Artemis waved her hand before I could finish.

"Thalia I'm letting you go." She whispered in a voice I had to crane my neck to hear.

"I'm sorry I think I miss heard you." I said. Praying to Zeus that she didn't say what I thought she did.

"You heard me correctly the first time Thalia, I'm letting you go."

"Okay." My response came out in a voice smaller then I wanted.

While walking back to my tent to pack my things, I started noticing things I wouldn't have if I were still in the hunt. Like how the ground was still damp from last night's rain storm, or how tired everybody looked. Even how the fire that was cooking breakfast didn't burn as bright as it usually did.

When I reached my tent I felt something wet run down my cheek.

That when I realized that this tear was not of sadness of the fact I was leaving the hunt. This tear drop was just another reminder of the fact that nothing in my life is permanent. I just wanted to pack my stuff and leave this stupid camp. It will just become another painless memory. While packing my stuff my head started spinning.

_Why was I getting kicked out of the hunt?_

_What did I do wronged?_

_Was I not a good lieutenant?_

_Did I say or do something that upset Artemis?_

_What would I do without the Hunt?_

_Where would I go?_

_What would others think?_

The one question that kept running through my mind was: _What did I do that got me kicked out of the Hunt?_

I certainly did not fall in love. I never said or did anything disrespectful to Artemis. At least I don't think I did.

After I was done packing up I did something that I wouldn't have ever done. I went right back to Artemis' tent.

"Excuss me Lady Artemis but I would like to know what I did that got me kicked out of the hunt." I said with a little attitude

She looked at me with sad, pleading eyes and said some simple words.

"It's not what you did, rather then what you're going to do."

With that I walked out of her tent a little shocked with her response. I wasn't prepared to answer that No more word were exchanged between Artemis and I, her ex lieutenant. When I reached my stuff there was a note on one of my bags.

_Thalia,_

_Do know you were an excellent lieutenant. I know I will never find another girl to replace you. Hopefully one day you will find out why I had to let you go. It was the best for you. I packed the tent. You can keep it or at least until you are done with your journey. You were wrong about no more storms. There is one on its way. Even if it is caused by you I don't think you realize how powerful you really are. Please use the tent._

_My Apologies,_

_Lady Artemis_

I crumbled the note and stuffed it in the bag Artemis gave to me. I picked up all my belongings and headed toward the edge of the forest. I guess I will go back to camp Half Blood Hill. I also guess I will have to walk there. This is going to be a long journey.

Once when I reached the edge of the forest where the grass met the road was it started raining. I thought of these raindrops as teardrops. My own teardrops my life is nothing but a joke. In my life nothing is ever permanent no matter how hard I try. I sat down on the side of the road and started to weep. Not caring that I was getting soaked by the rain and my own sorrow.

Please Review then I might update!


	2. Chapter 2: voice

Disclaimer: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry but this chapter is really, really short. Thanks again for the reviews!

Chapter 2:

The rain came down to a drizzle the same time my eyes went dry. Is it possible to run out of teardrops? I stood up realizing I wasted two hours of sunlight. I looked around to see where I was. Behind me, was the forest that changed my life, in front of me was a road and then another forest. I stood there, on the side of the road, staring at that forest. It was every shade of green. You could see the new life coming out of the ground. The animals would start coming out of hibernation soon. If I was still in the hunt, we would be preparing to go hunting.

_But I'm not in the hunt._

With that thought, I headed up the road trying to find a town somewhere. It seemed like forever had past by the time I got to the end of the road. When I looked down I saw a small town. It looked like there was a hotel, diner, and some little shops. The only problem was I was on top of a mountain and the town was at the bottom. Gosh did I hate heights. That's why I hated coming to the mountain in Colorado. We always had to go to the top. Being the lieutenant I could never admit my fear of heights, but now I could.

I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath. I could smell the trees around me. The smell of rain still lingered in the air. For once in a long time I felt like I was free. I had no responsibilities and no one to care for but myself. When I opened my eyes I finally got confidence to climb down the mountain. I took one rock at a time. The First rock I put my foot on was small and smooth. The next rock was a little bumpy. As I climbed down that mountain, I found a new me. One who dose not let something as simple as a mountain get in her way. I was almost to the bottom when I saw a rock that made me pause.

The rock was a grayish white. It was very pointy and rough around the edges, but in the middle was smooth. Like me in a way. I stared at that rock for a few more moments then headed to the bottom of the mountain. Before I started my way to that town, I took one last glance at the place where I seemed so lost.

_Goodbye._

I wasn't sure if I was saying goodbye to the mountain or the old Thalia. The Thalia that needed somebody makes her feel complete. Or who needed something that felt permanent. Even the Thalia that felt like her life was crumbling beneath her. The girl who thought she was no longer important to this world. When I think back on it that girl was the immature Thalia. So maybe I was saying goodbye to the mountain or the old Thalia, but I was saying goodbye.

I started walking toward the town when I heard somebody say my name.

_You're losing it Thals._

"Thalia." Said that same voice in a whisper

"Who's there?"

I shrugged and kept walking.

"Thalia"! Said that same voice, now I was running

"Thalia is that you?" said a voice I think I recognized

Ha! I left you curious!!! I want 10 new reviews before I update!


	3. Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Well here is chapter 3! And Colorado rules!!!! Hint I'm a Coloradoan. (Is that even I word?) Anyways please reviw!!

I turned around at the sound of my name. Standing there in the shadows was no body other then Nico di Angelo.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I wasn't ready for people to find out I was no longer in the hunters. I don't even think the girls in the hunters know I'm gone yet. I made sure to leave silently so nobody would really notice. I don't think I could face the embracement.

"I was coming back from the underworld and just shadow traveled back randomly." He stated. His voice snapped me out of my thoughts his voice had gotten

deep. That's when I really looked at Nico. He grew a lot since the battle with Kronos. He was probably 6 feet tall. His hair grew out right along with his bangs. If it's humanly possible his eyes seemed to have got darker. Looking into his eyes they seemed lifeless. It made me wonder what he had been up to after the battle. Did things get worse for him? Is he getting along with his dad? Where is he staying?

_Why do you even care?_

"ugh-hum." Nico cleared his throat. I could feel my face burning. Why am I blushing? Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus dose not blush!

"Why aren't you with the hunters?" He asked

"I'm just taking a break." I lied

"Uh-huh. You can tell when you lie. Really, why aren't you with the hunters?"

"I'm not lying; I'm simply taking a break."

"Like I said before Thalia, you can tell when you're lying. Now tell me the truth."

"You know what di Angelo; I don't have to answer to you."

"I just asked I question." He said getting that little boy's face that I know.

"I'm not with the hunters anymore because Lady Artemis kicked me out for no good reason. That's why I'm not with the hunters any more." I said in a whisper but annoyed voice.

"Okay." Nico said quietly. "No need to bite my head off."

I gave him one of my most evil glares ever thrown.

"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Where are you headed any ways?" He questioned. My stomach grumbled like a reminder.

"I was headed down to that town to try to get something to eat. Then I was going to head back to Camp."

"Okay then. Let's go get some food, rest a little, then I can shadow travel us back to camp."

I took a deep breath. Still thinking like a hunter, I wrinkled my nose to the idea of traveling in the company of men. Then I smoothed out my face. He was just trying to be nice. And it would be a lot more easy going back to camp with him. But what if Artemis kicking me out of the hunt was a test to see how I survived? Surely traveling with a boy wouldn't let me pass.

"I have a better idea, why don't I go get something to eat, and you get lost." I said a little more harshly then intending. You could see the disappointment on his face. Even though I felt bad for hurting his feelings I headed down the road towards the diner. As I got closer to town I started to think why I was even coming here. I didn't have the money to pay for a meal. And I defiantly don't have the money to even attempt to get back to camp. I should have taken Nico's offer. But it's just a little too late.

"I offered to get us both some food you know." I turned around facing Nico. Wow, this kid has some muscle on him. It seemed like he had been working out some. I guess fighting monsters will do that to a person. I mean sure I have my share of muscle. But his muscle defiantly had some work behind them.

"So can I buy you lunch?" Nico asked with boredom in his voice.

"Umm… sure." I said.

It was a couple more minutes until we finally reached the diner. It was a little cozy diner. It fit in with its surroundings. It had a fire burning, and its specialty was hot chocolate.

"What would you like?"

"You can order for me I have to go to the restroom." I made up a lame excuse and headed to the restroom which was in the back of the diner.

The bathroom only had one stall and a mirror with a sink. What I was really after was some water to splash on my face.

_This is not good. This is not good._

I think I'm falling for Nico. Why did he have to be so cute? No. I Thalia Grace do NOT like Nico di Angelo.

_Try saying that with a straight face. _

I sighed while drying my face and headed back out to the table.

"I ordered us some lasagna is that okay?"

"Perfect." I said. Even the way he talked was cute.

_Get it together Thals. You were just the lieutenant of Artemis. You can't possibly be falling for a boy._

Before things started to get awkward the food arrived. I kept myself busy eating. The food was surprisingly good. Better then I thought it would be. I'm not a big fan of lasagna. Which remind me once I got back to camp I would pay Nico back.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Nico finally broke the silence.

"Oh, you know hunter stuff, being the lieutenant has it work behind it. Or at least it was.. What about you?"

"Oh, you know trying to please my father." He mimicked me.

I couldn't help but to crack a laugh until I realized I was laughing.

"Sorry not funny but people never talk to me like that anymore. Not ever since I became lieutenant.

"It's fine. It really is hilarious that I'm still trying to please my father."

He flashed a smile.

_He has the whitest teeth. And his smile is priceless. _

Maybe I am falling for Nico.

"Are you ready?" Nico asked

"Yup." I said a little more quiet then I meant.

"We'll be back at camp before you know it."

After gripping on to Nico for dear life we were on top of camp Half Blood Hill.

"Now that's what you call a rush." I joked.

"I know I love shadow traveling." He replied. After letting his eyes wonder around they finally landed on mine. His eyes were the most beautiful thing about him. It's like they let you into his life. Then we were rudely interrupted.

"NICO!!!!" a voice yelled.

I looked to see a girl running up the hill tackling Nico to the ground kissing him. She had light brown hair. She had flawless make-up. She was ok looking. She was wearing a mini skirt with a little shirt. You could tell she was a big flirt. That could only mean she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

_Nico has a girlfriend?_

"Thalia!" Annabeth said running up the hill to greet me.

"Hey Annabeth." I said looking back to where Nico and his_ girlfriend _were. Where did they go?

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the hunters?" She questioned.

As much as I wanted to tell her why I was here the only thing that came out was;

"Nico has a girlfriend?"

"Umm yeah." Annabeth said clearly confused.

_Nico has a girlfriend. _

There is this button that is calling your name at the bottom of this. REVIEW!!! If I know somebody is actually reading this then I'll update ASAP!!


	4. Difficult

Hello Peps. Sorry but this chapter is a little short. But the next one will be longer!!! I" also must apologise because this kind of sucks but it's just a feeler chapter. Enjoy!

"Why do you care so much?" Annabeth questioned me for the hundredth time.

"Like I've told you I don't care that Nico has a girlfriend." I lied.

"Thals you care. Aren't you suppose to be a huntress? You cant like boys." I sighed. Now would be a great time to tell Annabeth I'm not in the hunt anymore. But facing the truth hurts a lot more then I would have imagined.

"I'm going to my cabin. See you at dinner." I said before I sprinted to the Zeus cabin.

When I walked through the door I held my breath. It smelled like something died in here. Then again I haven't stayed in this cabin ever since I joined the hunters. I sighed while going to open up a window to air out the cabin. I took the sheets off the beds and went outside to shake them off. While outside banging the sheets on the deck I herd someone come walking up to me.

"What are you doing?" asked that voice I really didn't want to hear.

"Cleaning my cabin it's really dusty. What are you doing here?" I looked up at Nico.

"I'm going to my cabin." He pointed his thumb next door to his cabin. Great his cabin would be right next to mine. Why did he have to get a cabin anyways?

"Oh didn't see it there." I said stupidly heading back into my own cabin. When I looked out of my window I saw him going into his cabin. And of course his little girlfriend has to go and kiss him before he enters.

Ewe. This is exactly why I joined the hunters.

After I finished cleaning up my room I decided to go take a shower. The hot water felt good against my skin. I always enjoyed taking showers. But of course you can't stay in there forever. When I got out I put on my old black skinny jeans and my ripped up jacket with by death to the Barbie shirt. I put on my silver eye liner. It felt good to be my old self against. In the hunters Artemis didn't approve of how I dressed and asked me to change it. Being stupid I did.

When I walked out my cabin I headed towards my tree. Sitting down I let my mind soar. Camp was so different now. There were a lot of new campers. Of course I'm known as pine tree girl. It gets so annoying. I did all kinds of great deeds for this camp and the only thing they can remember me by is that I was the one who got turned into a pine tree. And the fact that my dad who is all powerful Zeus took pity on me and saved my life. Even though I wish he wouldn't have saved me. Not only that but I did all kinds of things for my friends. And how dose he repay me? He goes and joins Kronos. My life sure sucks. I wish I could just fly away and stay floating in the clouds for eternity.

"Calm down you're going to start a storm."

"Hey Annabeth, Percy what are you guys doing up here?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed. Percy had his arm around Annabeth's waist.

_At least she got a happy ending. _

"We always come up here before dinner." Percy stated.

"Oh I see. Well I'm going to give you guys some privacy." I said standing up and brushing of my butt starting to head down the hill.

"Thalia!" I turned around.

"You never did tell me why you're not with the hunters." Of course Annabeth would bring that up.

"Just taking a break from it." I lied but headed down the hill again. I sure am doing a lot of lying lately. But if that's what it takes so people don't find out I got kicked out of the hunters then that's what I'm going to do. That reminds me I have to get a certain son of Hades to keep his mouth shut.

"di Angelo." I yelled when I found him sitting by his cabin with _her. _

"Yeah?" You could hear the fear in his voice.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" I hoped I hinted I wanted to talk to him alone.

"Sure. Amber can you give me a minute?" He said kissing her head.

This is not helping. Watching this and trying not to be jealous.

When we walked far enough so _Amber_ couldn't hear I stopped.

"Look I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody why I'm here ok?" I said putting as much attitude I could in the sentence.

"Sure thing." He said turning away and walking back to his cabin.

Why dose my life have to be so difficult? That's when the horn blew signaling diner. Well this is going to be embarrassing. Walking up to the dinning pavilion I noticed that people were still sitting with their cabin mates. Good that means I can be alone. When I walked over to the Zeus table I could hear whispers and see stares.

"That's the girl who was turned into a pine tree."

"She is a huntress what is she doing here?"

I sat down and put my head down on the table.

_How long can I keep the secret that I'm no longer in the hunt?_

I stood back up and walked back to my cabin without eating a single bite of food.

I don't give a fuck of what people say or think about me. I sighed laying down on my bed. I stayed like that for hours. Just thinking how my life was. What it was like when we were on the run with Luke. Or how I felt when I became the lieutenant of Artemis. I miss being with the hunters. It finally made me feel like I belonged somewhere. Once when I started thinking that there was no where else I would rather be, I had to get myself kicked out. Why did I even get kicked out? I did nothing wrong. I put my head into my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. Why did my life have to be so complicated?

Knowing I wasn't going to get any sleep I went to my bathroom and put on my swimsuit. My swim suit was a black bikini with swim trunks and a black muscle shirt over it. I headed down to the lake. Maybe this would help me cool off. When I got to the end of the deck I jumped in. After swimming to the bottom I had to get air. When I popped up who did I find swimming over towards me?Nico di Angelo. But to my amazement he was alone. This should be fun.

Love it? Hate it? Like it? Let me know and I might update.


	5. Why?

Hola muchcha!!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I wanted certain reviewers to know that I do read your reviews and I try my very best to use your advice. Please don't stop reviewing and giving the advice!! It really truly dose help even if you don't think I listen! And another thing I do know why Thalia got kicked out of the hunt. A mater of fact here it is!

Artemis POV

One week prior to Thalia getting kicked out of the hunt.

I woke up and walked out of my tent. The sun was already mid way to being high in the sky. Apollo must be working early. That's when I noticed a car coming out of the sky, Great. All I need is my brother coming around my hunters and flirting with them. When it got really warm I knew he parked. When the light died down I saw my brother standing next to his Maserati Spyder.

"Hey sis how's life in the hunt?" He said flashing a smile.

"Apollo, What are you doing here?" I asked slightly irritated.

"I came here to talk to you about something rather serious." his smile fading.

"What's so important that you had to come all the way to my camp to talk to me about?" I questioned.

"It's about one of your hunters."

This really is important. I guess I will talk to him after all.

"If it's about one of my fellow hunters I will be glad to talk to you." I motioned him to follow me. I started towards the woods. My dawn patrol wouldn't be out for another fifteen minutes or so. I better make this quick so they won't hear us.

After walking deep into the woods I stopped in a small clearing.

"Start talking." I demanded. Crossing my arms, I stared at my brother trying my best not to glare.

"Well sis, I'm the god of oracles and prophecies as well as the sun." He began.

"I know very well of what your job is. Just get to the point."

He took a deep breath and began.

"Well the other day I came across I rather disturbing prophecy about one of your hunters." He hesitated.

"It was about Thalia." At the mention of my lieutenant's name my head snapped up.

"What about Thalia?" I asked rather curious.

"She has been starting some very powerful storms lately without realizing it. When she is sad it always drizzles. When she is mad it hails. When, well you get the point." He said studying my face.

"You came all the way here to tell me that the daughter of Zeus can control the weather?" I said sarcastically while turning around and heading the other direction. I wasted my morning to find out the obvious. My hunter, a daughter of Zeus, can control the weather. I chuckled.

"Hold on sis!" I turned around to face Apollo.

"Do you want to tell me how a child of Poseidon can control water? And don't call me sis!"

"Umm, one would assume but no. You didn't let me finish." He said rather loudly.

"Shh. Will you keep it down?" I put my hand over his mouth looking over my shoulder to make sure nobody heard.

"Sure I was just going to say that the older Thalia gets the better she can control the weather. The older she gets the more sorrow she will gain. The more sorrow she gains the more powerful she will become. Soon she can start overpowering the Gods." He said out of breath.

Oh my. That is bad news about my hunter. Would Thalia really overthrow the gods? How much sorrow could one person have?

"Dose she know she is this powerful?" My last questioned slipped from my thoughts out loud.

"Umm, no but it won't take long for her to figure it out." I let that sink in.

_What if she never finds out that she has this kind of power?_

"She will find out." Apollo stated as though he read my mind.

"What am I suppose to do about it?" I asked.

"Well it would help if she was no longer immortal". And with that he disappeared.

Dose that mean I'm going to have to kick Thalia out of the hunt? How can I possibly let go of my best hunter and lieutenant?

My mind was racing while I headed back to camp.

What would I do?

Would she find out about her power if I don't let her go?

She is much to loyal to even think about overthrowing the gods.

What would be my excuse for letting her go?

Wouldn't this just cause her more pain?

When I reached camp Thalia came walking up to me.

"Hello Lady Artemis. The dawn patrol is out, everything is looking okay today." I just nodded my head not really listening to what she was saying. I can't get rid of her she is to good. I shook my head. If this is what was going to save the gods then I had to do it. I would come up with some excuse as to why I'm letting her go with out sending an animal chasing her.

"Very well Thalia." I said heading towards my tent.

Present day, Thalia POV

I woke up with a loud pounding at my door.

_Good it was only I dream. _

I got out of my bunk and walked over to my door. When I opened it I found Annabeth there pacing back and forth.

"Good morning." She said with a worried look on her face.

"What are you doing up so early?" I questioned somewhat annoyed.

"First off, its 7:30 a.m. that's rather late, second, why dose it look like you've been working out? Lastly, it's very important so I had to wake you up early." She explained.

"First off, 7:30 a.m. IS early; second, I had a bad dream, and what's so important that you had to wake me up?" I mimicked.

"What's so important was the gods sent for us. We are supposed to have a meeting on Olympus in an hour." She replied. What would they want with us? It's to early to have to deal with angry gods.

"What do they want us for and who do they want?" I asked

"They want You, Percy, Nico and me, I don't know why they want us. Now go get dressed and meet us on top of the hill in thirty minutes." With that she ran off to her cabin. Who needs thirty minutes to get dressed? I shrugged and went to my dresser to pick out my clothes. I got my black skinny jeans, my black Converse, and my black Green Day shirt and headed to my bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I held in a scream. My hair was a mess, my eyes were blood shot and I looked like I could use a lot more sleep. After I got dressed, I combed out my hair and attempted to cover up my blood red eyes with eye liner and mascara. I headed out my door and up the hill. When I was almost to the top I noticed Nico was there.

"Hello Thalia." He said calmly.

"Hey what are you doing up here this early? The last time I checked we still had fifteen minutes until we are supposed to meet." I pointed out.

"I guess the same reason why you are here." I held in a laugh.

"So you think thirty minutes is way too much time to get dressed, and you would have rather slept for fifteen minutes more?" I replied.

Nico laughed a little.

"I guess so." When he was about to go on we were interrupted.

"Come on you guys! The Pegasus is down here." Percy yelled.

I looked over my shoulder to find Blackjack and his friend.

_This should be so fun. _I thought sarcastically while heading down the hill.

I think this is one of my better chapters. **I think **it was evenly paced and a little more descriptive. But who cares what I think? Let me know what **you **think!!!

.


	6. Heights? Yikes!

Chapter 6: Heights Yikes!

Hello, hello thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This is not one of my best pieces but enjoy anyways!

When we reached the bottom of the hill, something clicked in my head.

I'm terrified of heights. How am I supposed to fly all the way to Olympus if I'm scared of heights?

"Umm, guys cant we just take a cab?" I asked trying not to let my voice shake.

Everyone had a confused face. It took a couple of moments longer for it to click for Percy.

"Yeah you're right Thalia. A cab would be better." He suggested.

"It's quicker buy Pegasus; a cab would be too expensive and take too long." Annabeth insisted.

Percy thought about that for a minute. Cab rides weren't cheep now a days. And Annabeth was right we would hit rush hour. I guess I'm flying today.

"Annabeth is right it would be easier to take the horses so let's get moving." I tried putting on a brave face.

Percy looked at me and nodded.

"Ok then. Annabeth and I will take Blackjack, Thalia and Nico will take the other one." We nodded our understanding. While Percy and Annabeth got on Blackjack Nico headed over to where I was frozen. There was no way I could fly and hide my fear from Nico.

_Suck it up Thals. You're daughter of Zeus; you can handle a simple fly. _

"Hello anyone home?" Nico said. He must have been trying to talk to me more then once.

"What?" I asked still in a fog.

"Do you want the front or the back of the horse?" He asked getting impatient.

"Watch it di Angelo I can blast you from that very spot." Storm clouds rolled in just to prove my point.

"Sorry, I've been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes. Percy and Annabeth already left. So do you want the front or the back?" He defended himself. I let the storm clouds past. Boy was I stalling. Which would be better the front or the back? If I was in the front I would have to see how high we were. At least in the back I couldn't see how high we were.

"I'll take the back." I answered while walking up to the horse, with Nico following close behind. The horse whined and backed away.

"It's okay we're not going to hurt you." Why am I talking to a horse?

Whenever we would get close to the horse it would back away. After the tenth attempted Nico lost his cool.

"Freak this give me your hand." He shouted.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Just do it." He replied

"If you hadn't notice I don't listen to anyone else but myself." I snapped back.

"Just give me your hand." His voice was getting annoyed.

"Umm let me think about this, NO!" Before I knew it he grabbed my arm and we were in the lobby of the Empire State Building.

"All I wanted to do was shadow travel us to Olympus." He said walking over to the man to get the key. When he got the key we headed over to the elevator. When we stepped in the elevator we inserted the key and hit floor 500. There was an awkward silence. That's when I became aware of how close we were standing or how he flicked his bangs out of his eyes. I watched the number go up, 250, 300, and 345. When we finally reach 500 the door dinged. When we stepped out the elevator, we were greeted by an angry Annabeth.

"Where have you guys been?" She demanded.

"Well somebody was in her own world. Then your stupid horse refused to give us a ride. The she was being suborned and wouldn't give me her stupid arm so I could just travel shadow here." He said.

"One, I was not in my own world, two, you could have just told me why you wanted my arm, three, my arm is not stupid. Now I cannot say the same thing about your arm." I smirked at my own joke.

"My arm is not stupid, it is very smart." Nico replied.

"So it must have taken your brain." I replied.

"At least I have a brain." He said right back

"Remember where you are and who your with." A voice said behind us. We turned around to find Zeus standing there with an amused smile on his face.

"Now children, act your age." And with that he motioned us to follow him. I glared at Nico then followed my father to his throne room. While walking I looked around at the place. Annabeth was doing a great job rebuilding Olympus. It really takes your breath away. The remake of Olympus made it look better then the old one. When we reached the throne room I notice there were only two gods there; father and Lord Hades. What did he want?

"Father." Nico said while bowing. I don't bow to my own father let alone the ruler of the dead. So I continued to stand. When Nico stood back up he glared at me I just shrugged. He really needed to work on his death glares.

"Lord Hades not trying to be rude but why did you call us here?" Annabeth asked. It was clear that she would rather be planning blueprints for Olympus then visiting a god.

"O' yes I called you guys to ask something of you."

"Which would be?" Nico questioned his father.

"You see Cerberus has not been the same lately. I'm afraid he is terribly depressed. I would appreciate it if you guys would go and visit him. He seems quite found of you guys." He replied. I never even encounter this dog. But whatever I could do to keep my mind off the hunter I would do it.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

"Okay then. You guys will be staying in Nico's palace. Be back here in one hour then we will leave." Hades ordered. With that he zapped us back to camp.

"Well we better get packing. When my dad says an hour he means one hour." Nico told us. And with that we headed to our cabins. When I arrived at mine I got my black duffle bag and headed over to my dresser. I grabbed seven pairs of black skinny jeans, a lot of shirts, some under clothes, my shield, knife, bow and arrows and some shoes. I stuffed everything in my bag and headed to my bathroom. I grabbed a brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and socks. When I made sure I had everything I headed outside. Before I went out my door I stole a glance out my window over to the Hades cabin. Nico was outside his cabin making out with his girlfriend. Of course they would be saying their goodbyes. Even if it utterly grossed me out. I walked out my door making sure to slam it hard then headed up the hill.

While waiting for the others to arrive I let my mind wonder. How did my life get so complicated? When I looked down the hill I saw Percy and Annabeth walking towards me hand in hand. It seemed like I lost everyone I cared about. Even if it wasn't physically it was emotionally. When they reach the top of the hill I put on a fake smile.

"Where is Nico?" Percy asked. How was I supposed to know? He was probably still making out with his girlfriend. When I was about to respond, he came running up the hill.

"Here I am lets go."

When we reached the underworld, Nico showed us to his palace. Annabeth and Percy would be sharing a room. No surprise there. On the next floor was my room. Down the hall was Nico's room. We would start working with Cerberus in two days. So until then we get to hang out.

"I'm going to go get unpacked." I said, slipping into my room. My room was okay but somewhat creepy. All the walls were black and the bed was grey. I walked over to the dresser and started unpacking my stuff. It wasn't until I started shivering did I realize I didn't bring a jacket. I walked over to my door to go see if I could borrow one of Annabeth's jackets. When I opened the door I found Nico getting ready to knock. I looked down at his hand. He was holding a black jacket.

Hope you guys liked it. When you review can you guys also rate my story on a scale 1-5. 5 being the highest. Thanks dudes!!! Or dudets if you get offended being called a dude


	7. Rose

Hello people of Earth and beyond! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry this chapter is rather short and a little OOC maybe rushed but I dont know. Please review and enjoy!

"Hello Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked staring at the jacket.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to this place I adore with me?" he asked.

I thought about it. What's so glorious about a place in the underworld? I looked over my shoulder into my room. I was finished packing and had nothing better to do with my day. "Sure." I said shutting my door. When we started walking down the hall I realized we were heading towards Percy and Annabeth's room.

"Why are we coming here?" I questioned.

"To see if they want to come." He answered while knocking. After a few more minutes of knocking a flustered Annabeth answered the door.

"Umm, never mind." Nico and I said at the same time and started walking away. I didn't want to know what they were doing in that room. I laughed at my own joke.

"Well so much for that plan, I wanted to show Annabeth and Percy too, and I don't want to make two trips." Nico explained while heading down the hall towards our rooms. I felt disappointment creeping up. I don't want to be stuck in my room for the rest of the day. When we reached the door that lead into my room I turned to enter. I was about to turn the door knob when I felt Nico's cold hand on my wrist.

"Just because we can't do what I planned doesn't mean we can't do anything. I have something else I want to show you." He pulled me toward his room before I had a chance to protest. When we entered I held my breath. It was like another little palace in here.

"Your room is big." I commented while looking around the room.

"Yeah it's where I spend most of my time so I made it rather big." He replied.

He took my hand a lead me to the back of the room where there was a door leading outside. When we went outside I had to hold my breath. There was a garden of roses. All black, white, gray and blue what really amazed me was that the blue was the color of my eyes. I smirked.

"I son of Hades has a garden?" I said smugly. His smile faded which made me smile.

"No. it is Persephone's garden." He defended.

"Sure that's just an excuse." I said.

"No really she said she wanted to add the finishing touch to my palace." He stated. I stared at him while he was staring at his garden. His brown eyes had a spark in them I didn't understand. When I looked down at the flower he was looking at I noticed it was the flower that was electric blue.

"It's my favorite flower you know." Nico said looking up.

"Why is it your favorite?"

"Because it's the color of the eyes of a girl I like." He said staring right at me.

"And who would that be?" I asked dumbly. I knew very well who he was talking about. Nobody else had my eye color. I just didn't know what else to say. I mean here in the underworld is not the place I want to admit I might have feelings for Nico.

"A certain girl named Thalia Grace." He said while looking back down at the flower.

It was now or never. I either admitted my feelings for him or just forget about them. I took a deep breath.

"What would you do if I said I like a certain son of Hades?" I asked. I had no idea what I was doing. STUPID APHRODITE!!! This girl talking is not the Thalia I know. Then again I haven't been myself for quite a while. The real Thalia wouldn't mope around just because she got kicked out of the hunt. The real Thalia wouldn't dwell on the past. The real Thalia would stand up to this damn son of Hades and tell him she liked him with as much attitude she could put into the sentence.

"Then I would have to do this." He said mischievously while he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. There was a certain spark that came out of this kiss, and I don't think it was me. When we pulled apart I stole a glance up at his eyes. They were distance. I can't believe I just let him kiss me! Even worse, I can't believe I enjoyed it.

"Dose this mean we are together?" He asked. I thought about that for a moment.

"It depends if you want us to be together." I said in a shy voice. He bent down to my level and kissed me again.

"If I were you, I would take that as a yes." With that he stood back up took my hand and lead me back into his room. He sat down on his bed pulling me down with him.

"Can I ask you something? No tell you something?" I said rather serious.

"Anything." He replied smiling.

"Could we not tell anyone that we are together?" I said I guess with a lot of attitude because he flinched.

"Of course what ever makes you happy?" He said looking back at me. Good at least he listens. Wow I almost made him sound like a dog. I chuckled at my own joke.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking a little concerned that I talk to myself. That made me laughs even louder.

"The fact that I made you sound like a dog. And the fact that you have a look on your face that says maybe she is crazy after all." I said catching my breath. I looked down at my arms. They had goose bumps all over them. The cause was probably because it was so flipping cold around here that and the fact that we are surrounded by dead people. Okay maybe Nico had something to do with the goose bumps too but no that much.

"What time do you have dinner around this place?" I asked.

"In five minutes actually." Nico responded looking down at his watch. I better go get me a jacket from Annabeth before dinner.

"I have to go then. I have to get a jacket from Annabeth before dinner." I said standing up.

"Why do you need a jacket from Annabeth?" he asked.

"I didn't pack one." I responded heading out his door into the hall. When I reached my door I noticed Nico was behind me. I opened my door and stepped in motioning Nico to follow.

"Here you can have mine." He said taking off his jacket and handing it to me. I put it on.

"Where do we have dinner again?" I asked while walking over to my bed to get some of my weapons out of my bag. I put my bracelet on. Then strapped my bows to my back and put my sword through the loop of my pants.

"I'll walk you down there." Nico answered leaning against the door frame.

"Remember that we are just friends to the outside world." I threatened him, turning off my lights and headed out the door.

"Yes ma'am." He faked saluted me.

"Don't ma'am me. And remember no touching me." I gave him a death glare while shaking his hand off of my waist. This is going to be a long night with Nico.

Like it hate it. Think it was OOC or to rushed? Or did you like it? Let me know in a review!!


	8. I did this?

Thanks for all the reviews!! You guys totaly rock! Really it makes my day. Well here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Everybody wants to go to heaven, but no one wants to die.

We arrived at the dining room a little early. His dining room looked half normal. The walls were a cream white. The table was a maple color. The weird part was the skeleton plates and cups. I guess the look on my face must have aloud Nico to get a glimpse of my thoughts because he chuckled.

"Nice plates huh?" Nico asked from the head of the table.

"I would prefer regular plates if you don't mind." I said sitting a couple of chairs away from him.

"What you don't want to seat next to your boyfriend? Ouch." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I was so hungry but I refused to eat off of skeleton plates. I was about to ask Nico if later we could go to a Taco Bell but then Annabeth and Percy entered. They both had the same discussed expression on their face as they looked at the plates.

"Skeletons Nico?" Percy asked sitting down and pulling Annabeth next to him.

"So how was everybody's day?" Annabeth asked breaking the silent awkwardness. I laughed to myself.

"Mine was good how YOUR day was?" Nico laughed at my joke as well. Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, caught and her face was burning. Percy had a confused face on. Dinner went pretty well. Even though I kept getting strange looks from Nico it was probably because I hadn't touched any of my food. When I thought we got through the dinner okay his stupid servant had to come in the room.

"Mr. di Angelo you have a call from Miss Amber." He said handing the phone to Nico.

"Excuse me this will just take a moment." He said taking the phone and heading outside. I can't believe I forgot that Nico had a girlfriend. What if he choses her over me? I hope the anger on my face wasn't showing.

"I'm going to bed now." I said standing up from the table and heading to my room. On my way out I saw Nico standing by the door to the hallway where our rooms were. I brushed past him and practically ran into my room. This is exactly way I don't allow myself to get close to anyone because they always break your heart. This was a new heart break though. This is a heart break of love. I would not feel this way over a stupid son of Hades. I grabbed my red checkered pajama pants and my grey muscle shirt and underclothes and headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in.

Why is my life always so disappointing? Every time I think something good has happened to me I always has to back fire. The more I found myself thinking about my life the more upset I got. I'm pretty sure steam was coming out of my ears. What really scared me was when I started thinking about the hunters, Luke, and Nico the loudest crack of thunder boomed across the sky. I know it was loud because I could hear it all the way in the Underworld.

_That's not good. _

I got out of the shower and put my pajamas on. I combed out my hair and went to lay down in my bed. When I was lost deep in my thoughts my stomach started rumbling. I now wish I would have eaten dinner. It was around 11:30 when my eyes finally closed.

_Lightning and thunder ran across the sky. I was standing on Olympus. Clouds were forming around me. When I looked down Artemis was lying at my feet. She was surrounded in and covered with golden blood. The blood of the gods. I noticed my sword was cover with the blood. I was the one who killed Artemis. When I looked up at Olympus is was burning in a fire. A fire I probably started with the lightning bolts. I kneeled down next to Artemis when I looked back up a single tear escaped my eyes. The rain started picking up, it started lighting and thundering like crazy. I looked around me. All the people I cared about most was lying wounded; Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Nico, The hunters, Nico Chiron, Nico, Luke. My eyes stopped at Luke. My destruction was worse then his. I felt a stream of tears running down my face. I looked back down and saw Nico, my Nico, take his final breath. What had I done? I started crying harder. The storm was getting worse. Boom! BOOM! BOOM! Three more lighting bolts hit Olympus making the fire bigger and worse I fell to my knees in pain. My eye sight went blurry. I had officially lost everything I cared about. And it was all my fault. A light appeared in front of me. When I looked up and saw my father with a disappointed look on his face.. I looked at him more closely and I saw he too, was bleeding the golden blood.]_

" _Thalia, you are more powerful then you powerful then i hoped you were. It's my fault that this happened. I only wish i was there for you when you had no one. I should have put a stop to your pain. I should have given you a better life. I should have warned you sooner that you were capable of causing such destruction. I should have been i father to you. You are to powerful for your own good. Please be caution with power like this"_

_With that he faded away along with Olympus and the other god, my friends, family and the love off my life disappeared before me. _

I woke up from a pounding from my door. I crawled out of bed a swung open the door.

"Are you alright? I herd you crying and screaming but your door was locked." Nico explained. I smiled and threw my arms around him. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. A terrible, terrible dream even though in the pit of my stomach I had a feeling that this was not just a dream and it would turn into reality. I didn't notice I was crying until Nico pulled me away from my hug to look at my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked very concerned. I shedder my last tear and told him about my dream.

"Nico what if this dream comes true?" I asked in a rasped voice.

"I don't know Thals, but i will always be there for you." He responded. He reached behind him and gave me a Taco Bell bag.

"I noticed you didn't eat dinner. So I went all the way to Taco Bell and got you some tacos." He explained clearly still worried about me because of my dream. I smiled but then let it fade thinking of dinner.

"Speaking of dinner, you still have a girlfriend don't you?" I accused.

"Well yeah I'm looking at her." He said searching my face.

"No dip stick I mean a girlfriend back at camp." I said getting angry. I had to calm myself down, thinking about my dream and seeing how just my anger could change my life forever.

"Amber? I broke up with her before we left camp; she is a controlling anoying person who dosent gets it when I say we are through." His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Good. I don't have to be mad at you anymore." I said. Once when there was quiet my stomach growled.

"Dude seriously you need to eat." Nico said pushing the tacos towards me. I took a bite. It wasn't until I finished of two tacos in three bites that I noticed how hungry I was.

"Thanks Nico." I said when I was done.

"Don't mention it that's what a boyfriend is for." He smiled lying back against my pillow. He looked rather comfortable there. I looked at the clock. 12:00 midnight. No wonder why I was so tired.

"I'm going to get some rest." I said climbing under my covers.

"Then I will go. Sweet dreams." He said kissing me. I thought back to my dream I had early.

"Nico?"

"Yes?"

"Would you stay here tonight?" I asked. Not that I was scared, but the thought of killing those I loved terrified me to death.

"I would love to." He said getting under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him for once tonight feeling safe.

Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!! If you dont i will order giant cupcakes to eat you. :)

~ Gummy Rocks


	9. Power

Chapter 9: Powerful

Hello Peps! I have to tell you guys something that is going to happen here. Their quest to help Cerberus is going to have to be put on hold. You will find out why in this chapter. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys totally rock socks off of monkey's feet! Enjoy

I woke up in Nico's arm. I turned myself to see if he was awake. When I looked up I saw his big brown eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning." He said loosening his grip on me.

"What are we doing today?" I asked getting out of bed and heading over to my dresser. I grabbed out a pair of my black skinny jeans and a white shirt. Then I headed towards the bathroom to change. When I stepped out of the bathroom I grabbed a brush. It took me at least five minutes to brush out my hair but I got it that glossy look I love. I put on some of my eye liner and put on my black converse.

"I was thinking we could go have breakfast then I could sneak us out of the Underworld for the day." He said taking my arm and walking me out of my room. We headed toward his room where he headed towards his closet. I sat down on his bed.

"So where do you want to go today?" He yelled from his bathroom. Good question. I have wanted to get some ice cream lately Cold Stone ice cream to be exact.

"Could we go to Cold Stone?" I yelled back.

"Sure Thals, then we have to go by the mall for a mother's day gift for Persephone." He said walking back to where I was. I had to stop myself from gawking at him. He had on some jeans, a fitted black shirt that showed his muscles, his hair was flowing wildly, and he was wearing some vans. I hurried and looked at the wall. I heard Nico chuckle.

"You can look at me. I mean I am your boyfriend." He said going back to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and started walking out the door.

"Just remember we are keeping it a secret. I'll see you at breakfast." I shut the door and started down the hall.

When I finally reached the dinning room I noticed Annabeth was sitting there by herself.

"Where is Percy?" I asked. I chose a seat next to her. I looked up and noticed it was right next to where Nico sits. Great this is going to be an interesting morning. I looked back up at Annabeth and noticed her face was as red as a tomato.

"So where is Percy?" I questioned again making sure to study her face. Oh. My. Gosh. I know that face. That was the face my mom always had on her face every morning. I felt my own face burning. Not out of embarrassment this time. It was out of rage.

"I'll kill that damn son of Poseidon." I mumbled. Annabeth looked up and her face went white and then back to red.

"You know what I did huh?" Her voice was cracking.

"Did he force you?" I asked trying my best to keep my anger under control.

"Never!" Annabth looked appalled that I would even come to that conclusion. I felt my anger getting under control before my face twist in pain. Annabeth was no longer the innocent Annabth I one knew. What hurt even more is the fact that she would keep this from me. I mean she wasn't going to even tell me! I helped her. I was always there when she needed a friend. When it came down to Luke I put my own feeling behind me and put hers first.

"Just reassure me that you used protection and you will tell me before you do something stupid again." I asked in a low voice. She looked back up. Her grey eyes flamed in anger.

"You are not my mother. I don't need to tell you every little thing that I do. I'm a big girl now I don't need you watching over me like I'm a little child. Just buzz off will you?" She practically screamed. I sat down. Buzz off? Buzz off? I sure as hell was not going to _buzz _off. But what really hurt me was the fact of what she said. I could feel the power rising in me. I was really angry over something so dumb and little. But there was no way for me to control this anger. It was overpowering me.

"Buzz off? Buzz off? No Annabeth I will not fucking buzz off. You are like an f-in sister to me. And I'm sorry that I care about you. So no I will not fucking Buzz off." I said standing up. That's when I heard it. A loud burst of thunder shook the room. Crap. Crap. Crap. This can't be good. It was shaking a room in the Underworld. This power in me is really scaring me. I turned around to leave then ran into someone.

"Thalia calm down." It was Nico's voice. I wanted to hug him more then anything else right now, but I knew I couldn't. Not here anyways.

"I need to get to Olympus right now." I said while running off towards my room. I needed to ask my dad about this. Something was not right. I did not need to get that mad over something as little as Annbeth's love life. I flung open my door and grabbed my duffle bag. I started shoving all my crap in it. That's when I noticed my face was wet. This kind of power is really starting to scare the crap out of me.

"Thalia what's wrong?" I turned around to face Nico.

"I have power I never knew I had. I need to find out what's wrong with me. If we hadn't been down here I would have blasted Annabeth to piece just because she told me to buzz off her love life. I'm turning into a monster Nico." I said burying my head into his chest.

"Shh. It's okay I will get the others then we can head for Olympus. I can't shadow travel us there. But being the ghost king I definitely have my money. We can just take a plane there." He said sitting me down on the bed. I cried for one more minute.

_What is happening to me? _

We left an hour later. Nico and mine's flight wasn't until tomorrow night. Percy and Annabeth thought it would be better to travel by taxi because my dad might blast Percy out of the sky.

Annabeth gave me one long glance before going into the taxi. I blocked Percy's way to tell Annabeth something.

"Look, I'm sorry for early. It really is none of my business. I just don't know what's happening to me." I said looking at her.

"Its fine I understand, you being a hunter and all." Her word stung more then she thought they would.

_Yeah. I'm a hunter and all. _My life has become one big lie. I took a deep breath and replied.

"Yeah being a hunter and all." I stepped out of the way for Percy. We would meet them in Manhattan. They had a day head start so we should get there around the same time. Nico and I would be staying at a hotel until tomorrow. I just can't handle being coped up in the Underworld right now. I guess Cerberus will have to wait.

"Do you still want Cold Stone?" Nico smiled his dazzling smile.

"You bet." I said looking up at the sky.

It was gray and cloudy. I chuckled. This thing that covered all of earth was MY domain.

Do you like it? Let me know in a review! I'll try to update soon! I'm reading The House of Night series right now. They are awesome! Please review!


	10. NO!

Hello dudes or dudetts! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Sorry this one is really rather short. Next one will be longer. Enjoy!

I let out a booming laugh.

"Did you see that?" I laughed again at how funny this Paranormal Activities is. I mean come on how fake can you get. Nico and I were sitting on the bed in our hotel room watching Paranormal Activities which is by far the funniest scary movie. How could anybody find this movie "The scariest movie of our time?" I chuckled to myself.

"Your phone is vibrating." Nico said looking down at my phone. When you get older, it's harder for monsters to find you. So I thought it was appropriate to get a phone. I looked down to see Annabeth's number calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Thalia its Percy, you need to get to the Denver Hospital right away." Why did he sound so upset?

"What's wrong?" I asked. All ready gathering my stuff and packing it up. I motioned for Nico to start packing his things as well.

"It's Annabeth." That's all he had to say.

"I'll be there in two minutes." I hung up the phone.

"Where are we going?" Nico said putting our bags over his shoulder and grabbing my arm.

"Go to the Denver Hospital." Before I knew it we were standing in front of a red and puffy eye Percy. I looked around to make sure nobody saw us shadow travel, but there was nobody in the room.

"What happened Percy?" I asked sitting on my feet where he sat on the ground.

"It's my entire fault." Percy kept mumbling.

"What's your fault?" Percy took a deep breath. His face went from red to white. He got so pale it looked like he saw a ghost.

"We were resting here for the night. So across the street from our hotel was a gas station. I told Annabeth that I would run across the street to get us some food. She insisted that she should go with me and I couldn't tell her no. So when we got there I went to the back of the store to get some drinks, there was a drive by and she got shot in her neck." He broke down again when he was done telling me his story. I just sat there with a blank expression on my face.

_What was happening?_

I sat down paralyzed. Was Annabeth going to be okay? What if she doesn't make it? We parted on a bad note. I don't want her to die thinking I was upset with her.

Snap out of it Thals! What was I saying? Annabeth is going to be alright. She is tough and smart and something as little as this won't be able to hold her down. But it was not something little. It was something big. Getting shot is no joke. I wiped my tears away from my face.

"Is she going to be okay?" My question came out in a whispered and my voice cracked.

"They said she is in critical condition." Percy whispered back. I banged the back of my head against the wall. Why did it have to be Annabeth? Why her? She still had a full life to live. The more sorrow I began feeling the more angry I got. Nobody had the right to do this to someone. I heard a boom of thunder roll across the sky I looked out the window in time to see a flick of lightning light up the night. Once when the tears on my face started streaming down, it started pouring outside.

It was another two hours before a doctor came out. I looked up. It was the worst two hours of my life with all those possibilities running through my mind.

_She could be brain dead._

_She could not live to tell her legacy._

_Or she would recover and be the same old Annabeth again. _

_She might be paralyzed._

_My last strand of hope went as far as hoping it was the wrong person they said was in critical condition. And our Annabeth was in the other room waiting to be let go. _

When the doctor stepped in front of us my stomach dropped. It was like my whole world was falling from beneath me. I felt any twinge of hope vanish from within me. This can't be happening to me. Why did everything I cared about disappear?

"No." I said out loud.

"I'm sorry we did everything humanly possible. We couldn't save her. The bullet was in too deep and there was so much blood. We are so sorry for your lost." And with that the doctor bowed his head and walked away. I put my hands on top of my head and closed my eyes. I breathed in and let my tears race down my face. I felt Nico's arms around me.

I never got to tell Annabeth goodbye. And I never will be able to. Outside the rain was really coming down. Thunder and lightning took turns dancing in the sky. The tears just wouldn't stop pouring down. Why did it have to be Annabeth. She was like a sister to me. She was my sister. And my last real conversation with her was one of an older sister scolding a younger sister.

Never take life for granted.

Sorry it's a little short. I hope you guys liked it. Please review! And please remember it's not worth taking someone else's life and you shouldn't take your own life for granted.


	11. Burning

Well here it is folks! Sorry I had to kill Annabeth. You will find out soon enough...

Anyways thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy.

Three days later.....

I sat on my bed in my cabin. I stared at the wall in front of me. Why did Annabeth have to go? Why did we have to part on bad terms? I will never be able to hug her and tell her I'm sorry for loosing my cool.

I will never be able to hear her voice again.

Soon her smile will fade from my memory.

In time I would forget her laugh.

Maybe even her big, grey, carious eyes.

Soon she might fade from my memory. I felt the tears coming down. It was like a dam breaking. No matter how hard I tried to contain my tears they kept coming. My sobs turned to screams. I hid my face in my pillow hoping that I could just kill myself. The sobs were not stopping and the tears were not slowing down. That's when there was a knock on my door.

"Thalia?" I recognized Nico's voice. I wanted to scream for him to leave me alone. I wanted to tell him that it was over. That my life was changing and I didn't have time for him. I wanted to dig a dagger in his heart so he could know how much I hurt. Even though in my heart I knew I could never do that to him because I loved him. I also knew no matter how badly I hurt him, he would keep coming back. To make sure I was okay. Even though I didn't want to do it I opened my mouth.

"Come in." My voice was weak and shallow. This was not my voice. Nico walked through the door. He tried his best not to frown but did not succeed. I wiped a tear from my face. I must look a mess. I looked around my room. It was dark and had a depressed vibe.

"Hey." I managed to crock.

"Are you alright? Dumb question Nico of course you are not alright." He said moving across the room. He sat down on my bed and pulled me into a hug. We sat like that for quiet a while. I closed my eyes which was the biggest mistake ever. When I closed my eyes a picture of Annabeth flashed through my mind. That only brought the tears back. At the time I was thinking about not soaking Nico, rather then the fact that I lost my best friend. It wasn't until a few minutes later that my sobs became quiet and I only shredded a tear here and there.

"Nico?" I looked up.

"Yes?" He looked back down at me.

"What if I start to forget her?" I asked.

"Then I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." He said while bending down to kiss the top of my head. That's how I spent the rest of my day. In Nico's arm crying on his shoulder. Sometimes he would talk or listen. Most of the time he would just let me cry.

"Hey do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" I asked.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Nico reassured me.

"Where do you want me to go?" I asked wiping away my tears.

"I don't want you to go but Percy dose. He wants you to go to Annabeth's shroud burning." It was like I was just slapped. Of course Annabeth would have a shroud burning. I just didn't expect it so soon. Of course I would go.

"I would like to go Nico." I said looking up at him.

"Would you like to go by yourself or would you like for me to accompany you?" He asked peering into my eyes. Just like Nico. You would always try to honor everything I told him. I thought about this. Annabeth's death showed me I really shouldn't take life for granted. So I didn't give a f of what people thought about me and Nico.

"I would like for you to accompany me." My voice came out in a whisper.

I stumbled into my bathroom to get dress. I put on my orange Camp Half Blood Hill tee-shirt and some jeans with my converse. I brushed my hair and let it drop down my shoulders and back. I tried to cover my red puffy eyes but gave up. I sighed. Why did Annabeth have to go? I gave up and took off the eye liner and eye shadow I managed to put on. I walked out of my bathroom to meet Nico.

"Just tell me if you want to leave and we will." He said taking my hand and walking me outside. We headed towards the pavilion where the campfire was always held. People were already grouped there. Nico took out his phone to look at the time.

"We are five minutes early." He said putting his phone back into his pocket. I continued to look forward. Annabeth always made sure we were right on time. Annabeth was so smart and died too young. As the last thought rippled my mind, a tear escaped my eyes. At that timer lightning crossed the sky. Chiron stood up in front of everybody and cleared his throat.

"We are here today because we lost a fellow camper." He said a tear coming from his eye.

"Annabeth Chase will be missed and forever loved and remembered." With that he trotted off into the crowed. The fellow Athena campers held out Annabeths shroud. It was a royal grey with an owl in the middle. Malcolm stood up and started to talk.

"Annabeth was a great sister and was awfully smart. She always knew the answer and loved..." Malcom turned away. It was clear nobody could talk. So they slowly put her shroud into the fire. Grey smoke rose from it. Soon there was no more cloth just like there was no more Annabeth. The tears started coming down. That's when the rain came pouring down. Lightning and thunder roared.

"Thalia, honey, you have to calm down." I heard the panic in Nico's voice that he was trying to calm down. I sniffed tiring to contain the pain my heart felt.

"Let's get you back to your cabin." Nico said putting his arm around me and leading me back to my cabin. I could tell we were almost there when I herd my name being called.

I turned around to find Percy running towards us.

"Hey Thalia." His voice was cracking. I took a good look at him. His eyes were red and probably mirrored mine. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages. In all honesty, it looked like he has been trough hell and back.

"What do you want?" I snapped back at him. I was not viewing him as a grieving boyfriend anymore. I looked at him as the person who got my best friend killed.

"Malcolm was going through Annabeth's stuff and thought you would like this." He said handing me a baseball cap. I gasped this was Annabeths invisible hat.

"Thanks Percy." I said and started back to my cabin. I walked inside and grabbed a bag. I started throwing my stuff in it.

"Where are you going/" Nico asked from the door way.

"I want to ask you if you would take me to Olympus. I need to talk to my dad." I said walking into my bathroom.

"So what's up with the bag?" He asked.

"I have to stay there in my part of the palace." I said trying my best not to break down and cry.

"Why are you going to Olympus?" He asked clearly confused.

"I have to." I said finishing up my packing and heading towards the door.

"Why do you have to?" Nico kept on pressing. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"I have to because it took all my will today not to blast Percy into millions of pieces with that lightning that was getting awfully close." I said. Yup tears were defiantly dancing down my face now. It just scared me so much. How I could loose my temper so quick. Or the fact that I actually wanted to hurt Percy because of something he had no control over. Deep down in the pit of my stomach a power was turning. A power that I felt could really hurt someone. It was like I was loosing myself to that power.

Please review! Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon.

~ Gummy Rocks


	12. Sorry!

Hello! I'm sorry for those of you who thought this was an update! But I have horrible writers block for this story. So if anybody has any ideas or suggestions could you tell me in a review? I would very much appreciate it. And sorry I haven't even been on Fanfiction for a while. I've been busy with tennis and moving. So please help me with this story!

Gummy


	13. Deal

Hello Fellow Readers! I'm sorry for the long time with no update! I've been busy with tennis and writing other stories that are not on Fanfiction. I have also been busy writing other stories on here so check them out! I am sad to say that this is the last chapter to this story. Depending on what people review will determine if I do a sequel. I would like to thank all the people who have stuck with me through this story and all my other stories you guys rock! Enjoy!

Gummy

Thalia's POV

Nico pulled up to the Empire State Building.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Thalia plastered on a fake smile. There was no way in hell she would have Nico go with her. She had a bad feeling about today.

"No, I'll be fine. And I'll just give you call when I'm done." she lied. Thalia got out of the all black 2010 GT Cope and walked up to the door with one last deep breath.

"600th floor." she said to the guy working at the counter.

"There is not a 600th floor." He said not looking up from his magazine. She has neither time nor patients for this. She was already having been in a pissy mood lately so she really doesn't need to take crap from this guy.

"Look, I know that there is a 600th floor, so if you can just give me the stupid key I won't have to zap you into a million of pieces." She threatened you could see the fear in his eyes. But he reached behind the counter and gave me the key. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the Up button. It seemed like hours before the door dinged open. She got on and put the key in the slot and pressed the 600th floor. As the door closed, she had a feeling She wouldn't see the outdoor world for a long time.

No matter how many times she sees Olympus, it still takes her breath away. She walked across the bridge that once faded. Wow. Annabeth was doing a great job with this place. Once you walk over the bridge there was twelve humongous statues of the gods and goddess. Then behind those statues were little statues of the minor gods and goddess.

She walked to the throne room praying that her dad was there, only her dad. The doors swung open and she walked in. Sure enough, her dad was sitting on his throne. She walked a little closer and bowed.

"Thalia, I've been expecting you." She stood up and faced my father, looking him in the eyes.

"Father, if you have been expecting me then you know why I'm here." She said a little more coldly then she meant.

"Fair enough. You are here because you have found power that you have all ways had deep with in you." She nodded in agreement.

"You fear that not knowing how to control this power will cause the ones you love harm." At this point she was getting scared.

"And you know, that this power can over throw the gods if you get to that point." She knew that the dream she had so long ago would come true.

"Yes. That's what I fear. I've already showed that I will react on pain instead of wisdom. And that scares me deeply." She said remembering how she almost zapped Percy just because he gave her Annabeth's hat. How she threatened the desk dude, just because he was doing his job. How where ever she was it always rained.

Zeus nodded. Looking at Thalia directly in the eyes, he made her fall to her knees.

_Thalia was sitting on a throne. She was wearing a crown and was dressed in a wrap like the goddesses wear. You could hear thunder roaring outside. Light flicked through after the thunder. You could hear the rain outside. Thalia's face was stained with tears. She looked truly unhappy. _

"_Your majesty, would you please lighten up on the rain?" She looked down at the satyr. You could see the pain in her blue eyes. You could also see the power. _

"_I'll stop when my father lets me return to my life. I'll stop when my father tells me how to control my power instead of keeping me hostage." She looked back up from the satyr and stared into nothing. And the rain kept coming down. The lightning continued to strike the sky. _

Thalia stood back up from the disturbing vision. Her face and tears pouring down. But she understood what she must do. She swallowed and looked at her father.

"Are you telling me that you want me to stay?" She asked looking back down to her feet.

"I'm telling you that you will stay to be Princess of the Sky." She nodded. She didn't want to stay up here on Olympus. She didn't want to be Princess of the Sky. She didn't want to rule by her father's side. But she knew she had to. She had to because if she didn't people would get hurt.

"Okay, I'll stay to be Princess of the Sky." She said knowing that her future would not be pleasant.

As Nico drove back to camp he couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't see Thalia again. He stopped at the red light turning up his stereo. He was just paranoid. When the light turned green he hit the gas and kept going. He was at least doing 60 in a 40 mile zone. But he really didn't care.

"Careful son, I really don't need another soul in my kingdom." Nico jumped. Hades was sitting in his passenger seat. He got a feeling that his day just got that much worse.

"What do you want?" Nico asked clearly annoyed.

"What I can't enjoy a ride with my only son?" Hades asked putting on his sunglasses. Nico had a really bad feeling about this.

"Maybe if you weren't Hades." Nico said switching lanes.

"I'm a busy man so lets cut the chit chat and get down to business." Nico felt his stomach drop.

"So I hear that you and Zues' kid are going out?" If Hades was going to bash Thalia, Nico didn't want to hear it.

"Her name is Thalia." Nico said going faster.

"Thalia Malia. I really don't care. Anyways I hear that Annabeth girl entered my kingdom." Nico knew what Hades was going to say. And Nico knew he wouldn't be able to refuse.

"Listen, if your here just to state the obvious then can you just go?" Nico asked.

"Touchy. I was just simply going to say that your girl was rather sad about this Annabeth's death. So I'll do the whole soul for a soul deal. Only this time I want a live soul." Nico knew what he was asking. His father had been asking this for a long time. But now he had a good deal.

"So what's your answer? I'm very busy." Nico knew he had to do it for Thalia. He would have to stay in the Underworld for a year or two and rule by his father's side. He would be Prince of the Underworld and the Ghost King.

"I'll do it."

So that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. In a review could you tell me whether or not you would want me to do a sequel? So bye for now! Review or I'll send giant Cookies after you!

Gummy


	14. Gold Blood

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Thanks to everybody who has stayed with me through this story. Also thank you Bugsy, my sister, foe editing the rest of this story and my others! So here is the last chapter of Lost. I will defiantly be making a sequel which I think will be called The Time of the New Gods. Anyways, enjoy!

I shook my head while reading my reports for the day. There have been seven fights between ghosts. Charon is losing his temper more then usual. Cerberus has tried to kill people who are already dead. The things go on and on. I put the stacks of paper down. I had to go talk to somebody and I knew just the person.

I had to search all over Elysuim, but I finally found her.

"Hello Bianca." I said walking over to her.

"Hello baby brother." She said laughing. Whenever a ghost would pass they would kneel down to me. I guess that's what happens when you are the Ghost King.

"I guess you're not a baby anymore." she said looking me over.

"I was never a baby." I said starting to walk.

"Myth O' Magic cards?" I rolled my eyes at her. It felt good to be around Bianca, even if she was dead.

"So what brings you to the Underworld?" I took a deep breath and began to explain about Thalia and her powers and Annabeth being killed.

"You know you have great powers yourself?" I looked up at her. What was that suppose to mean? I shook my head and told her about how I made a deal with  
Hades, to bring Annabeth back to life. Bianca shook her head.

"You've got to stop making deals with the devil, Nico." With that, she vanished.

.

_I was sitting at a black desk in a dark room. I could feel another presence there with me. Then I heard the voice. _

"_You know you have the power." The voice was like a snake but it intrigued me._

"_They never told their children this did they?" It asked. Who was it talking to? _

"_Ahh. I do not believe they did." A second snake voice answered. This voice sounded almost seductive. I sat up in my chair. _

"_Then we shall have to tell." The first voice said. I could hear the snakes but I couldn't see them. I tried to get up but an invisible force pushed me back down. _

"_Tell me son of Hades, did you know that you could easily take your father's thrown?" "Take my fathers thrown?" _

"_Yesss, all you have to doo is make him shed the golden blood of the godsss, and all will be yourss." The second snake slithered. Why would I want to do that? Then when I looked into the darkness I saw four red eyes staring back. _

"_It's time for the new gods of the new ages." The two snakes said together. _

I woke up with my heart pounding. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." My voice shook. What kind of dream was that?

"Master, your father wishes to have you for dinner." My servant said walking out of my room. What does he want? I got out of bed and slipped on some black skinny jeans and a white shirt and my Converse. I headed over to my dads' palace. His place has great flowers and gardens because of Persephone. I walked up to the door and pushed it opened. I walked inside.

I headed over to the table where we usually have dinner and took my seat. Once Hades came dinner was served.

"So son, what exactly have you been doing since you came here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You have not handled any of the ghost problems." He said cutting his stake.

"I've been busy." I said lying. I knew that I haven't handled any of the problems that have been reported.

"It looks like it was pointless taking that Annabeth girl." Demeter said. My blood started boiling. Of course! Why didn't I see it? My father had always been trying to get me to live down here with him. So when he saw that Thalia and I were going out he knew a way to get me to come down here. He had never killed Annabeth. He just held her hostage. He knew I would do whatever I could for Thalia. Before I knew what I was doing I had Hades scythe to his throat. I pressed a little bit harder and golden blood started oozing out.

"No!" Hades said before he vanished.

"_Yess one downs a lot more to go." _

There was absolutely nothing to do here. All I do is sit on my throne listing to the other gods and goddesses argue or play chess or something. I heard the thunder boom and lightning crackle. As long as I was in misery so was everybody else. In the back of my mind I thought of making it rain harder and was satisfied when I could hear the rain drops. Athena and my dad have been teaching me to control my powers. With control means I can make is rain, or spring up a tornado or anything else whenever I wanted to. I was sitting on my thrown besides my dad's when Hermes walked over.

"You know Thalia, you are really causing some problems in the mortal world with all these storms you are causing." I just nodded my head at him and looked the other way. That's when I saw it. It was Zeus's master lightning bolt. Now that could cause some serious damage. Could you imagine what kind of storms that could bring? That bolt is so powerful it could make Zeus bleed. My eyes got a far away look. Why was I thinking about hurting Zeus or using his lightning bolt?

"Excuse me." I said to Hermes walking away. I had to get out of here. If I was thinking about hurting Zeus... I shook the rest of that thought out of my head. I walked across the bridge to the elevator door. I pressed the down button and waited for the doors to slide open. When they did I tried to walk in but got snapped back. What the heck? I tried again and the same thing happened but a little harder. It was like an invisible force was blocking my way. Dang Zeus! He probably had a spell put on this door so I couldn't leave. I sighed and went back to my room.

I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"_Ssshe is here." A voice said._

"_Ahh, the power hungry one. Thissss shall be eassy." I second more powerful voice said. What did it mean by the power hungry one? I opened my mouth to say something but it was like I couldn't speak._

"_Maybe, maybe not. But if not we shall have to possess her to do so." This voice was really scaring me. _

"_The other boy did it by himself because his father pushed his buttons." What other boy?_

"_I don't think the rest of them will be that easy so yessss we must use force." What were they talking about? _

"_There will be a new age of gods..."_

"_And there will be golden blood spilled..."_

I woke up my heart pounding. What the hell? What kind of dream was that? I felt scared inside. Those voices seemed so real. I had a bad feeling about today.

I had no idea what I was doing. It was like I wasn't in my body. I watched as I took Zeus's master bolt and hit it against my hand. I tried to stop myself but I was not in my body. I tried to talk but it came out in a whisper. I heard the doors open and Zeus walked in.

"Thalia what are you doing with my bolt?" He asked walking over to me. I looked at him. My eyes were red. Zeus gasped.

".NO!" But it was too late. I took the bolt and waved it at him. And his skin broke where I zapped him. He vanished right there on the spot. My spirit returned to my body and I opened my eyes. What had I done?

Thats all for now! Please review or else giant popsicles will come after you!

Gummy


	15. AN

Hello people! I just wanted to let you know that the sequel to Lost is now updated! It is called Find.


End file.
